


Don’t You Worry, Child, Heaven’s Got A Plan For You

by littlechinesedoll



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Future Fic, Hale Babies, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles and Derek have two sets of twins, because that's cute and yes babies, pack fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was proud of how far his pack had gotten, and how big it was and that it was growing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t You Worry, Child, Heaven’s Got A Plan For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I've missed something. Or someone. I'm not very good at writing a lot of people in the same scene at the same time. Too many people. D:
> 
> I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> And man, I hope this isn't too cheesy because Derek doesn't do cheesy. D:

_There was a time, I used to look into my father’s eyes._

_In a happy home, I was the king, I had a golden throne._

_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_

Derek watched the workers put the painting up on the wall of the library. “Watch it!” he tried his best not to let that out as a full blown snarl. One of the lifters almost knocked an expensive vase off of its stool. Derek didn’t even want to think of how much it cost.

 

“Sorry!” said the lifter immediately. He grabbed a hold of the toppling vase, and let out a quiet ‘whew’ when the vase was safely back in its place. “Sorry, sir,” he went back to his co-workers to get the painting in place.

 

Derek gave him a light nod and let him get back to work. He stood there, supervising them. Stiles really should be here, because he was shit at decorating (also because _he_ was an interior designer), also because it was Stiles who annoyed him to death that he’d get the painting commissioned. It was expensive, but now Derek could see that it was worth it, and Stiles did it for him.

 

“A little bit more the right, gentlemen,” said a voice from behind Derek.

 

He knew it was Stiles, coming in from a half day at work. “How was work?” Derek put his arm on Stiles’ shoulder, pulling him close as they watched the men work.

 

Stiles was wearing a sharp looking black suit with a thin black tie. He grew out his hair and it was gelled up. “Well, same old same old,” he said, pressing a kiss to Derek’s cheek as he put his arm around Derek’s waist, resting his hand on Derek’s hip. “I had to be extra sweet to Lydia so she’d let me come home,”

 

“How about now, sir?”

 

“Could you get it up higher?” said Stiles, letting Derek go so he could take few steps forward. “Just a little bit more. I don’t want it touching the sill. You know, so I could put candles teeny decorations over the fireplace during Christmas and also for the other photos I had printed—HOLD IT! That’s perfect!”

 

The workers let out a breath of relief when the painting was finally placed. They said their thanks to Stiles and Derek, and went on their way. The Hales gave them a light nod, as if dismissing them.

 

The painting had a dimension of four by six feet, and it was the wedding portrait of Derek’s parents. Stiles let Derek choose where he wanted to put the painting, and he chose the library so it’d be a bit more private. _His_ family’s portrait on the other hand, wouldn’t be paintings for a long time. They were photographs in frames over the fireplace, and he never forgets to look at them at least once a day.

 

“Where are the kids?” said Stiles, unbuttoning his jacket.

 

“Right here,”

 

Stiles turned around and saw Jackson smiling by the door, then four beautiful children ran to him with open arms. “Daddy!” they squealed, and Stiles immediately knelt down to catch them.

 

“My babies,” he said, pulling all four close and pressing kisses to their cheeks and temples. The children giggled and returned the kisses. “How was your day? Uncle Jackson take you out?”

 

“Uh huh,” answered his eldest, Tyler Lee and Laura Elizabeth, their first set of fraternal twins who were five. “We went out for ice cream, and we walked at the park and fed the birds with bread,” Tyler was like a photocopy of Derek. Angled jaw and a cleft chin, and also those amazing green eyes that flashed blue. And Laura was just like Laura, which probably was the reason why Derek named her after his sister the moment he saw her.

 

“Really? That sounded fun!”

 

Stiles watched their second set of fraternal twins, Dylan and Mary Elizabeth who were four, make their way to Derek. They hugged one leg each. Derek chuckled picked both children up with ease. Tyler and Laura stayed with him, holding his hand as they looked up at the painting.

 

“Wow, that’s one mean painting,” said Jackson, joining them in the library. “Have the others seen it yet?” he asked, taking a few more steps forward towards the fireplace to take a good look at the portrait.

 

“No,” answered Stiles, “I think they’ll all be crowding in here to take a look later, and Jackson, I swear if I catch any one of you with beer in here—”

 

“I know, I know!” said Jackson defensively.  “Alright, I’m gonna go home a bit since my parents want Lydia and I to join them for dinner. See you later,”

 

“Alright,” said Derek and Stiles almost simultaneously.

 

“Bye Uncle Jackie!” Stiles chuckled at the kids’ nickname for Jackson.

 

“I’ll see you runts tomorrow at the picnic. And we’re gonna go have a nice time with Aunt Lyds, okay?” Jackson flashes the children a smile as he ruffles their hair. The children giggled at Jackson’s touch, and watch him leave.

 

“Papa, who’s that?” one of the twins, Dylan, asked Derek as he pointed to the painting with this pudgy finger.

 

“Looks like you, Papa,” the other twin, Mary Elizabeth, who was affectionately called Eli, pointed to the man in the tux.

 

Derek smiled. Stiles picked up Laura, and the little girl clung to Stiles as if for dear life. “They’re Papa’s mom and dad,” he answered for Derek. “They’re in heaven now, and they left Papa to us so we can take care of him,” Tyler held Stiles’ hand tighter.

 

All four children flashed their blue eyes at the painting. Derek knew it was unintentional, something like his children paying their respects to their grandparents, to their Alphas if they were alive. He quietly decided that he’d have Laura’s painting up, too, somewhere in the library. If not a painting, just a nice enlarged picture of her.

 

“In heaven like your mommy, Daddy?” said Laura, studying the painting closely like her siblings.

 

Stiles looked fondly at their children. “Yeah, like my mommy,” he pressed a kiss to Laura’s cheek.

 

“Yay! Take care of Papa!” Dylan and Eli chorused, wiggling in Derek’s arms that he had to set them down.

 

Derek laughed as the twins hugged him by the neck, later joined by Tyler and Laura. “And you do a great job of it, too!” he hugged the children back.

 

Derek felt proud. Proud of his pack for coming this far, for sticking together and remaining loyal to him. He was proud of a strong mate like Stiles, and his beautiful, beautiful cubs.

 

“C’mon, babies, share Papa,” said Stiles, joining in the group hug.

 

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_

_That's where I had my first heartbreak_

_I still remember how it all changed_

 

All four of Derek’s children were in their floaties, all of them having one pack member wrapped around their finger in the cool water of the lake near the Hale House one warm August afternoon. Jackson was with Eli, Scott was with Dylan, Allison was with Laura and Lydia was with Tyler. Isaac, Boyd and Erica were at the grill looking after the cooking hotdogs, corn and steak, while Stiles and Derek were setting the table up. Everybody was in swimwear.

 

“You can go do whatever, we’ll take care of the food,” said Boyd, when he saw that the Alpha pair of his pack had finished setting the table.

 

“Promise we won’t turn the steak into charcoal,” Erica smiled.

 

Isaac handed Erica and Boyd the plates for the food. “And we’ll handle it if the cubs get hungry.  Go do Alpha stuff. Like be cuddly or something,”

 

Boyd and Erica, and Jackson and Lydia, don’t have children yet, but they’re getting there. When asked, they say they’re not ready. Scott and Allison had children first. Crystal who was seven, and Reed who was the same age as Dylan and Eli. Baby Reed was the reason Stiles came begging Derek for children. The two sets of twins came from the same omega.  

 

Stiles chuckled. “Your betas are being awfully forward today,” he said as he took Derek’s hand to walk near the shore. “And you are being awfully quiet. Something wrong?”

 

Derek had never really talked about how bad it was with Kate, and Stiles never pushed it when the subject of Kate was trying to crawl its way into any conversation the pack had. All Stiles knew was that she and Derek had a relationship, Derek was young, and Kate manipulated him and fucked everything up by burning down the Hale House.

 

Derek didn’t renovate the house. He tore it down, right to the last burnt piece of wood and rebuilt it. He tore it down himself and didn’t let anyone help, but he let everyone help rebuild it. He said his family’s legacy, this house had to stay up, because he wanted his new family to fill it with new memories. He wanted his pack to live in it; he wanted everyone to have a home with him.

 

Derek squeezed Stiles’ hand. He’d been quiet for too long, and Stiles deserved all of the truth. He wouldn’t be able to tell Stiles everything now, but he was going to get to it. One day, Stiles was going o know everything, and it was going to come from him and only him. “This was where I met her,” he started.

 

_There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind._

_We ruled the world, I thought I'll never lose her out of sight._

_We were so young, I think of her now and then_

 

“Her?” asked Stiles. And then suddenly it hit him. He mentally kicked himself in the nuts for sounding stupid, but before he could say anything else, Derek spoke again.  

 

“She was taking a jog, I guess?”

 

Stiles waited for Derek to continue. It was going to the first time in a long time that Derek was going to talk about Kate, or anything in his past that was connected to her.

 

“My father always told us, Laura and I, that heaven had a plan for us,” Derek paused, and Stiles didn’t say anything. Derek took the silence as some kind of permission to continue. “He always told us that. ‘Don’t worry, child, heaven has a plan for you.’ Whenever we felt down or whenever we felt upset. I didn’t realize what that meant. Back then, it just sounded like something they told us to make us feel better, like a cookie after you’ve scraped your knee, not like we ever had any problems with scraping our knees,” Derek let out an unguarded chuckle.

 

Stiles laughed at that, then pulled Derek to him to kiss his cheek.

 

“After Kate, I tried to push it to the back of my head,” he continued. “That this is one shitty plan from heaven. For years after the fire, especially after Laura died, I thought that He should take His damn plan back, that I didn’t need it,”

 

Stiles frowned.

 

Derek spoke again to wipe the frown off Stiles’ face. “Then Peter bit Scott, the kanima, the alpha pack, after all annoying things we went through, was when I understood what he said. Especially when I realized what part of that plan you are,”

 

They hadn’t realized that they stopped walking, and Stiles was just staring at him with his beautiful brown eyes, wide open, his hand still holding Derek’s tightly as if it were superglued it there.

 

“That this?” Derek made a gesture with his hand. “Kate, the fire, Laura’s death? Was His plan. A bit deranged and it sucks, though. But this pack, you, and our cubs, are the best part of it,”

 

Stiles pulled Derek in and kissed him. Kissed him like they were in bed, his hands gripping Derek’s hair and Derek’s hands gripping his hips, like nobody was watching. He kissed, sucked and bit at Derek’s lips and Derek did the same to his. And when he pulled away. “We are going in town tonight. Leave the cubs with Jackson, because Jesus Christ, Derek you just…you just…I love you.” Stiles pulled him down again.

 

Derek smiled into the kiss, because he loved it when he made Stiles speechless.

 

“Guess what!” Jackson told his Alpha’s adorable children. “We’re going to have a lot of fun tonight! With Crystal and Reed! Because Daddy and Papa are gonna go out for some fun themselves!”

 

“Oh! Right! Kids are on gonna be here any moment with Mom and the Sheriff,” said Scott, gently pushing Dylan to float over to Jackson who was with Eli.

 

“Uncle Jackie!” Dylan giggled, reaching for him.

 

“Heya, buddy,” Jackson caught him, and the twin cubs splashed around, wetting Jackson’s hair.

 

“Aaww, Jackie,” teased Lydia, moving over to them with Tyler. The rest of the betas snickered at Jackson’s nickname. “Now you make me want little Jackies,”

 

“Okay, for the record, no one over ten years old is allowed to call me Jackie,” he said, “The cubs are cute and tiny and adorable, you guys aren’t,”

 

There were a couple of “pffts” from his fellow betas.

 

“I am not gonna comment on anything Derek said,” said Boyd from the grill. “And nobody’s gonna comment on it. If you don’t want injuries that won’t heal for the next week, I suggest you shut your traps,”

 

“Definitely shutting my mouth,” Isaac set up the table, putting plastic forks and knives beside the paper plates, and taking out the paper cups and the chilled cans of beer and sodas from the cooler.

 

“STEAK’S READY!” Erica yelled.

 

Derek chuckled when he pulled away and Stiles pressed their foreheads together. He would be able to tell Stiles more of Kate in the future; more about the fire. It wasn’t that he wasn’t okay with telling Stiles, he knew with every fibre in his being that Stiles deserved to know everything, and his dad’s documents at the station could only tell him so much. He just wasn’t comfortable talking about it. And maybe, when he’s already told Stiles everything, he’d feel a lot better. Stiles knew a lot about Laura though, and Derek was sure that if Laura were alive, she’d love Stiles, and she’d be spending every waking minute of the day teasing him about anything and everything about Stiles.

 

They walked back to the picnic table where Isaac, Erica and Boyd were serving and putting the food out from the basket. Jackson got out of the water carrying giggling Dylan and Eli like logs. Stiles and Derek took towels from their bag, and chuckled as their children ran to them, unable to wait to be wrapped up in their warm blankets.

 

They were joined by Mrs McCall and Sheriff Stilinski with Crystsal and Reed about fifteen minutes later, when everybody was busy eating. Four children ran over to their grandparents, careful not to wolf out in their excitement that their pack cousins and grandparents had arrived.

 

The Sheriff and Mrs McCall joined everybody at the table, bringing their grandchildren with them. Stiles and Derek put their children on their laps and resumed feeding them and eating themselves. Scott’s kids started to tell everyone about their day, and how they wanted Uncle Derek help hone their skills some more and train with their aunts and uncles. The Sheriff and Mrs McCall shared a few stories of their own. There were laughs and jokes, and ‘aaawws’ when the littlest cubs accidentally unsheathed their claws (without hurting anyone), baring their fangs and flashing their blue beta eyes.

 

Derek was proud of how far his pack had gotten, and how big it was and that it was growing.

 

First part of the plan might have sucked big time, but part two was definitely one very good plan.

 

_Don't you worry, child, see heaven's got a plan for you._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop listening to that song. It's really good. Listen to it! "Don't You Worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin. :)
> 
> I hope you liked it! Feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
